


Barren Feilds That Yielded Fruit

by AdmiralStarNight



Category: Warframe
Genre: Other, Spoilers, maybe a bit heavy, natah, warfames mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralStarNight/pseuds/AdmiralStarNight
Summary: The Lotus has always loved her job, her purpose, her calling. She alone had done this.But sometimes, she wished it had not been this way. Sometimes she never wanted it differently.





	Barren Feilds That Yielded Fruit

Lotus watched the giant hologram in front of her turn slightly, marking a disturbance as two ships, a Corpus and a Grineer, clashed with each other above Eris. She marked it on the map, sent out the alert and said "There is a new alert marked on navigation." The message went out and she turned to look at the other alerts, finding many of them taken care of by various groups of her Tenno.

She felt her chest tighten a bit. Her Tenno. The ones she had saved, the ones she cared for and loved. They were hers and hers alone. The syndicates were only part of the equation, and they offered no love, only money and weapons for missions done in their names. She offered her love and support to them, tried to help them find their past and futures, treat them with the respect they never got from the Orokin. 

Her head turned, unseen eyes flicking around her, she was alone though. As she watched her many children fight a war they never should of been enlisted in, none were here to give a hug, or to rush up with a question or a painting. To laugh at silly faces or get mad over an early bed time. 

What she wouldn't give to have one here to nurture and love, to play with, raise and teach to love and care about the world, to know what was wrong and right, to watch old videos of kavats playing with kubrow puppies or show them how to draw a flower and sun while practicing writing their name. What she wouldn't give to have one. 

A hand went down to her stomach, pressing down so she felt the touch.

To have one that was her own. To come home to a loving kiss from a partner and a warm hug from the young one. To sigh at the messes made and the dirt tracked into the home. To have to sleep so little she could barely function while feeding a hungry baby to make sure they grow up strong. 

Lotus's other arm came up to wrap around her own waist, feeling tears in her eyes. She had so badly wanted wanted a child, had she been Orokin, had she been human, this would of never happen. She could of had her child, her lover, everything she dreamed about.

But had she been human, she wouldn't be alive. She would of been killed by her once fellow Sentients, dumped into the sun or a ditch somewhere without a second thought. 

Her vision flickered back up as an alert popped up. She quickly brought it to the attention of her Tenno and watched as they got to work. She keyed into one of the missions, sitting up to watch as a Rhino protected a Mirage as she picked up a fallen Loki and they ran to extraction. She felt a smile play across her face as Mirage hopped onto her Liset, protecting the Loki as they pulled away into the sky. Other missions were going just as well, two Octavias worked hard on protecting a computer system she (one of her many subroutines so she could watch everyone at once) was hacking into, a Banshee and Ivara crept through the forests of Earth killing Grineer while a Limbo and Ash tore through a Corpus complex to get to a prisoner that needed to be rescued. Many others were just hanging out at relays or practicing in dojos, talking and enjoying their time off before a mission called them again. 

She smiled, even though there were tears in her eyes. 

Even though her own fields were barren, they still bore the fruit of her love. Her Tenno.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Lotus was pregnant when she came back through the Void, and her trip caused her to lose the child and become infertile. Which is why she adopted the Tenno as her own. Sure we knew she was barren, but why so desperate to have children to call her own? She wanted one, was going to have one, and lost it.


End file.
